For example, JP 2007-59608 A discloses an electronic device having a housing, a circuit board, an electronic component, and a heat conduction member. The circuit board is accommodated in the housing. The electronic component is disposed on the circuit board. The heat conduction member is disposed between the housing and a component-opposite portion of the circuit board defined on a side opposite to the electronic component to dissipate heat generated from the electronic component to the housing.